


Secrets Unveiled Snippets

by delphinus



Series: Misadventures in the Mythical [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, just bits and snippets, missing scenes from a larger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinus/pseuds/delphinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out-of-perspective scenes from the story Secrets Unveiled (Our Story Begins). Set at different points in the story. Please read Secrets Unveiled first, or this will make absolutely no sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing scenes

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hate writers block. The second story in the series is taking a while, so here are three scenes to tide you over for the moment. Scene one is set just after Tim's tour of the Manor. Scene two is before he walks away from Bruce's lecture after his visit to Garzones' art shop. The third is set during his exploration of the Manor, right around when he discovers the paintings. Enjoy.

As soon as Tim was distracted, Jason pulled Dick aside. "He noticed."

"What?" Dick asked in surprise.

"Not so loud," Jason hissed. "We were sparring and he adjusted the way he moved to counter me. He noticed, Dick. What do we do? He can't find out yet!"

"Calm down, Jay," Dick soothed cheerfully. "We'll tell Bruce and we'll keep an eye on him. So long as we're careful he won't find out anything until we want him to."

Jason nodded and looked over at Tim. "I kinda feel bad, lying to him like this."

Dick patted his arm. "I know, Jay-bird. But it's necessary. And it's not like we're hurting him."

Jason nodded again and sighed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce paced back and forth across the living room. "Where is he?"

On the couch, Jason sighed. "Probably out walking around Gotham, Bruce. You need to calm down. The kid can take care of himself." He looked up at his adoptive father. "You have to stop panicking whenever one of us goes somewhere without telling you."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "I know, it's just-"

"It reminds you of what happened to me." Jason's mouth quirked into a wry smile. "Bruce, that was centuries ago. Those people are so long gone there's nothing left but dust. That will never happen to Tim. I swear it. He's gonna be fine. So calm down and stop $&%#@ pacing!" That last part was almost shouted, because Bruce's nonstop pacing was driving Jason nuts. Well, more nuts.

Alfred set a hand on his master's shoulder and guided him to a chair. "Master Jason is right, Master Bruce. The young master will be perfectly fine, and doubtless be back in time for dinner. Master Dick is out there searching for him." A knock sounded on the door and Alfred went to answer it. "And there they are now."

Bruce and Jason hurried along behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bruce found out what Tim was up to, he quickly sent Dick after him. With luck, Dick would catch him before he found anything compromising. That had been just after breakfast that morning. Now it was past sundown and Bruce was sitting in front of the computer in the Bat Cave, wondering why they weren't back yet.

Jason leaned against the back of his chair, staring off into the dimness of the cave. "You know Dick's not going to get there in time, right?"

Bruce grunted and continued working.

Jason ignored him. "Tim is going to find out, and there's nothing you or Dick or I can do to stop it. He's smart, Bruce. Maybe smarter than any of us. And he's curious. Not a good combo when you're trying to hide something from him."

Bruce sighed. "I know, Jason. I just wish he didn't have to find out like that." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But what was I supposed to do? If I had told him right at the start when he first got here, he would have run."

"You don't know that," Jason told him. "For all you know, he'll join us willingly."

Bruce looked back at him. "... So, you're okay with him staying?"

Jason snorted. "Heck yeah, I'm okay with it. There's something about the kid that you just can't help but like, ya know?"

Bruce nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

They heard the door at the top of the stairs opening and looked up.


	2. Original Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my original ending for the story. Then I decided that I hated it because it felt rushed and it doesn't wrap things up properly. Nor does it really allow room for continuation. But I kept it in a separate file for God only knows why and now here it is. Go ahead and laugh. I know it's terrible. (Takes place right after their long explanation of the curse and their history.)

It was a big decision, and he was feeling more than just a bit overwhelmed, but he knew what choice he wanted to make. Regardless of the consequences. He looked up at Bruce. "I want to accept the curse."

"You're sure?" Jason asked. "There's no turning back."

"I'm sure," he said quietly. "Please."

Bruce walked solemnly forward and gripped the back of Tim's neck. Their eyes met and Tim's gaze clouded up. Not for the first time, Bruce was grateful for the ability to enthrall those they bit to prevent them from feeling that intense pain. Gently, he tilted the boy's head to the side, brought his fangs to Tim's jugular, and bit down.

Even enthralled, Tim gasped in pain. His body went tense, then relaxed until it was almost completely limp. Bruce drew away and watched the changes he'd wrought set in.

Tim's skin paled, and his features became more refined and almost delicate, giving him the same look of dangerous beauty that they all had. His already black hair came to look like feathery shadows. His lips turned the color of blood. And behind them his incisors sharpened to lethal points. When his eyes fluttered open they were sharper and more piercing, a deeper blue than they had been before. He looked around him in outright awe, like someone seeing the world they lived in for the first time.

Bruce hugged the boy tightly to his chest. Timothy stopped his observations for the moment, and hugged back. Gone was all trace of his earlier panic. Instead, he seemed relaxed. Happy to be standing there in his adoptive father's arms.

Dick grabbed Jason by the arm and dragged him over to join in the hug. After a moment, they broke up and Dick latched onto Tim.

"Timmy!" he cried, delighted. Now he didn't have to hold back when he hugged him.

"Ow," Tim muttered.

When Dick let go, Jason grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. Tim batted at his hand and Jason chuckled. "Get used to it, kid."


End file.
